


Lost?

by FriedGoldNotebook



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedGoldNotebook/pseuds/FriedGoldNotebook
Summary: Brian displays his protective, loving-father side. Yeah, the one that makes our ovaries explode! Eeek! Quick, happy one-shot to hopefully brighten your day x :)





	Lost?

Warm lips moved against his. Hands gripped his biceps, then his back, then one wrapped around the back of his neck and into the dark strands of his hair. The kiss could not have lasted more than five seconds, ok maybe ten, at most. But it was long enough. Long enough for Brian’s pulse to be thumping hard and his mind wiped of every conscious thought. The sounds of voices and beeping machinery faded, his awareness of his surroundings diminished to nothing. There was only the kiss, the mouth, the taste, Justin.  
Justin pulled away, giggling, as he briefly caught sight of Brian’s closed-eyed rapture. The eyes opened and narrowed at him, the expression snapping to an attempt at disapproval.  
“We’re in a grocery store, Taylor.” Brian mock admonished. “Where’s your sense of decorum?”  
“Unfortunately, everything I learnt about how to behave in public, I learnt from you.” Justin laughed, squeezing one of Brian’s ass cheeks. Brian pressed a quick, demanding kiss on him.  
“Then let’s get out of here so I can continue your education.” He smirked.  
“I’m not sure that’s suitable for your son to witness. But you’re obviously so desperate for me…” Justin pressed his groin against the hardness in Brian’s pants, teasing. “Are you sure you can wait ’til later?” Brian glanced round for Gus with a smile.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re just as…” He stopped abruptly and the smile dropped off his face. “Gus?” Brian froze momentarily, his brain registering the sickening fact that his son was no longer where he had left him, tasked with selecting green apples. He pulled free of Justin’s arms and charged off down the vegetable aisle. “Gus!”  
“Shit.” Justin checked quickly all around where they had stood, then headed in the opposite direction. He rounded the corner and hurriedly scanned the ready meals aisle. No Gus. Then he stopped and made himself think. Six year old boy who could read the aisle signs, where would he go? Sweet things, chocolate, definitely. Gus loved chocolate. Justin hurtled towards the warmer end of the store, skidded around the corner of the snacks aisle and found it filled with families allowing their children to pick out a treat.  
“Gus?” Justin called desperately. He grabbed the nearest woman. “Have you seen a little boy? He… he… he’s got dark hair and… shit! What was he wearing?” The woman started to shake her head and Justin barged on before she could get out a single word. He pushed his way through the shoppers in a near blind panic. If anything had happened to Gus, if someone had… Then he heard the crying. Heartbreaking, all-consuming, I-want-my-daddy sobbing. Brian and Justin both entered the baked goods aisle together, one from either end, to find Gus sitting on the floor in front of the cupcakes bawling his little eyes out. A teenage girl was crouched beside him, her hand on his shoulder.  
“Gus!” Brian shouted as he sprinted towards him.  
“Daddy!” Gus whimpered as he looked up and saw him coming. He reached up towards him and was swept off the floor into Brian’s arms. He latched onto Brian’s chest, wrapping his arms and legs around his father as tightly as he could, and wept bitterly onto his shoulder.  
“Shhh, Sonny boy. It’s ok. I got you.” Brian said soothingly.  
The girl stood up and smiled at Brian, who only glared at her.  
“I was just asking him if he was ok…” She began to explain, her friendly expression faltering. Brian merely turned his back and hugged Gus closer.  
“Thank you.” Justin said appeasingly, arriving just in time to see Brian’s protective behaviour being misdirected at the poor girl. “It was kind of you to check he was alright.” Justin’s spectacular smile smoothed things over and she gave him a small smile back and walked off. Justin turned his attention back to Brian and Gus. Gus’ tears had not yet abated and he was gasping between howls of despair. His tiny fists were clutching the shoulders of Brian’s burgundy shirt, gripping so hard, his knuckles were white.  
“Hey, Gussy. Shhh kiddo, it’s alright now.” Brian shifted him slightly to lift his face from where it was buried in the collar of his shirt so he could make eye contact.  
“Daddy!” Gus wailed again.  
“Yeah. It’s me. I got you.” He stroked a hand up and down Gus’ back. “Shhh, it’s alright.”  
Gus’ hysteria was finally fading, lapsing into quieter tears and sorrowful hiccuping as Brian stroked his hair out of his face.  
“I’s lost. Lost you, Daddy.” He choked out.  
“You’re not lost. I’ve got you.” Brian’s voice was quiet now, soft and entreating. Comforting in a way that made Justin’s heart feel suddenly too large for his chest. Gus took a shuddering breath.  
“I’s lost.” He repeated sadly, tears still spilling over his long lashes. “Lost you an’ lost Jus’n.”  
Brian had been told by Lyndsey that, since the move to Canada, Gus had started suffering from minor anxiety attacks, apparently becoming unmanageably clingy and tearful, particularly at night. Though he had kept his opinions to himself so far, it seemed clear to Brian that Gus’ insecurity stemmed from the upheaval of the move, and being so suddenly separated from the rest of his family. Gus’ new home in Canada must still seem like an unfamiliar place, his Grandma Deb and Uncle Mikey were in Pittsburgh, Justin and his dad in a sort of limbo between Brian’s loft and Justin’s tiny New York apartment, neither of which were particularly suitable for Gus to visit. Brian finding out about Gus’ recent struggles was a major prompt for his and Justin’s current visit to Toronto.  
“I fort I’s lost forever.” Though Gus was being overly dramatic, Brian knew his fear of abandonment was genuine, and took it seriously.  
“Sonny boy. Listen to me, ok?” Brian waited for Gus to nod in acknowledgment. “You were not lost.” He stated firmly. “You just weren’t quite where I expected you to be. You could never ever be lost. Do you know why?” Gus shook his head, his misery transforming into genuine curiosity at the seemingly magic possibility of never being lost. “Because I would always be looking for you. I would never stop looking until I found you again. And I would ALWAYS find you, ok? Always.” There was a pause while Gus absorbed this, and Justin actually had to turn away to hide his eyes. “Do you understand?”  
Gus nodded after a moment.  
“I’s not lost.” He said quietly. Brian smiled at him.  
“Never… Now… what exactly were you doing by the cakes when you were supposed to be choosing apples?” Brian grinned, tickling Gus’ stomach lightly to show he was kidding, and was rewarded with a throaty giggle.  
“I’s…” Gus glanced sideways for inspiration. “…getting a cake for Jussy!” He exclaimed, latching onto what he considered the perfect excuse. “Jussy loves cakes.”  
Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin over Gus’ head and Justin burst out laughing.  
“Oh blame me, huh? Thanks Gus!” Justin stepped up, and gently wriggled his fingers into Gus’ side to elicit the same gorgeous giggle as Brian had done. He leaned close to Gus’ ear. “Can I have a cuddle too, instead of the cake?” Gus nodded and, letting go of Brian’s shirt, he reached out his arms for Justin to take him. Justin wrapped him up tight against his chest and rubbed his cheek against Gus’ soft hair as he watched Brian straighten his crumpled, tear stained shirt. Then he had to stop himself from laughing as Brian picked out a packet of cupcakes from the shelf, placed a finger to his lips, and mouthed ’shhh’ behind Gus’ back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, apologies for the lack of smut. Crazy I know! Next time, I promise... if you kudos/comment lol! ;)


End file.
